How Can I?
by ayy88fish
Summary: Jaejoong jatuh cinta kepada dokter yang menangani putri semata wayangnya. Perasaan yang terbalas membuat hatinya melambung. Sayangnya masa lalu tak selalu menyenangkan hingga menyebabkan dilema. YunJae. Boy X Boy. Selamat menikmati c:
1. Chapter 1

"Ooaa... Ooooaaaa.."

Jaejoong mengambil bayi mungil dari gendongan seorang suster. Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja ketika tubuh lemah itu berada dalam lindungannya. Antara senang dan sedih yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya lurus dan lebat. Hidungnya lancip begitu pula dagunya. Pipi gembilnya kemerahan. Jemarinya panjang dan lentik. Matanya basahnya terlihat besar ketika terbuka. Jaejoong memeluk bayi tersebut dengan kaku. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menggendong bayi. Ia mengecup pipi manusia mungil itu lama. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya. Kasih sayangnya.

"Kim Yoona. Selamat datang di dunia ini. Aku adalah appa-mu. Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

HOW CAN I? (A Story I Don't Want To Believe)

Cast:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

KIM JUNSU

IM YOONA as KIM YOONA

And others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

**WARNING : **

**ini cerita BxB. Jadi yang nggak suka mohon menjauh. Cuople akan terlihat seiring chapter. Jika ada yang tidak suka watak tokoh, tolong jangan bash chara. Sebab semua itu diperlukan untuk jalannya cerita. Saya tidak ingin membuat image tokoh aslinya terlihat buruk hanya karena fanfic. Ingat, ini hanya FANFICTION. Tidak ada maksud menghina atau bahkan menjelek-jelekkan manusia aslinya.**

**Plot cerita berasal dari pikiran cetek saya. Jadi saya tidak bisa menoleransi siapapun yang memplagiat hasil karya saya. **

**Selamat menikmati ^^**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

.

.

"Jangan nakal. Appa tidak akan lama. Oke."

"Ne. Appa."

"Anak pintar. Poppo." Jaejoong memajukan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan pipi kanannya ke hadapan yoeja mungil berusia empat tahun di depannya.

"Emmmuah.."

"Eummuah.. Eummuah.. dua ciuman untuk princess appa yang cantik. Turuti semua kata Junsu papa, ne?"

"Ayeaye, captain." Yoona menaikkan tangannya. Berpose seperti sedang memberi hormat.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anak semata wayangnya. Tangannya mengusak rambut hitam legam Yoona. Junsu yang berdiri di belakang Yoona juga ikut tertawa melihatnya. Ia senang berada dalam lingkaran keluarga ini. Setidaknya ia tidak lagi sendirian setiap hari.

"Junsu hyung, aku titip Yoona."

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti menjaganya. Kau pergi saja."

"Gomawo. Maaf aku selalu merepotkan."

"Gwenchana. Cepat pergi. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat. Ini interview pertamamu. Semoga berhasil!"

"Ne.. Appa berangkat sayang."

"Hati-hati, Appa."

Jaejoong melangkah meninggalkan rumah besar keluarga Kim. Tapi tak lama ia kembali berbalik. Menciumi pipi anak cantiknya beberapa kali. Seolah tak bosan menghirup aroma bayi dari tubuh anaknya. Yoona yang diperlakukan demikian tertawa terbahak karena kegelian. Junsu mendesah pasrah. Hampir tiap hari ia menyaksikan pemandangan ini. Astaga Kim Jaejoong! Kau benar-benar mencintai anakmu ya?

"Jae, mau sampai kapan?"

"Hyung~~~"

"Aish.. Tidak! Tidak! Kau harus pergi Jae." Tolak Junsu sebelum ia luluh oleh kitty eyes Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Chagi, Appa harus pergi. Baik-baik dengan Papa, ne?"

"Appa sudah mengatakannya banyak sekali." Yoona menatap wajah cantik di depannya dengan senyum ekstra lebar. Senyuman polos anak-anak.

"Ah, ya. Hehe.. Itu karena Appa sangat mencintaimu. Oke." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mencium pipi anaknya. Setelah itu ia berdiri.

"Kali ini benar, hyung. Aku berangkat."

"Hm."

Yoona melambaikan tangannya hingga Jaejoong menghilang di balik pagar. Junsu mengajak Yoona memasuki kediamannya. Sebuah rumah besar dan mewah namun terkesan dingin dan sepi. Rumah yang hanya berisi pegawai rumah tangga saja. Pemilik aslinya lebih suka berpetualang dan menjelajahi dunia demi memperluas kerajaan bisnis mereka. Melupakan seorang anak hasil pernikahan mereka.

Beberapa maid yang berpapasan dengan Junsu langsung membungkukkan badan ketika Junsu melewati mereka. Yoona sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Ia sudah beberapa kali tidur di rumah ini. Setiap kali orang tua Junsu kembali, maka Jaejoong akan membawanya kemari. Sedangkan hari lainnya, Jaejoong cukup mengetuk pintu di depan rumahnya saja.

Jaejoong dan Junsu adalah tetangga. Tepatnya, Junsu adalah tetangga kakak perempuan Jaejoong. Sayangnya yoeja itu telah meninggal dunia beberapa tahun lalu. Wanita berusia duapuluh delapan tahun itu mewariskan semua miliknya pada Jaejoong, adik satu-satunya. Tidak banyak memang. Sebuah rumah mungil dengan halaman di depan dan belakang, sebuah toserba tak jauh dari sana dan sebuah mobil audi putih yang selalu mengantarkan kakaknya kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi itu sangat berguna bagi Jaejoong dan putrinya.

Junsu tidak terkejut ketika suatu pagi pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh seorang pria berwajah cantik. Junsu dan kakak Jaejoong memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar tetangga. Bagi Junsu, wanita itu lebih seperti ibu dan kakak yang nyata baginya. Andai saja wanita itu mau, Junsu tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk menikahinya. Meskipun Junsu sendiri tidak merasa jatuh cinta padanya.

Junsu juga mengetahui perihal kehidupan kakak Jaejoong sebelum wanita itu memilih tinggal sendiri. Dilahirkan sebagai anak pertama dari sebuah keluarga broken home bukanlah keinginannya. Juga ketika ia dipisahkan secara paksa dari ibu dan adiknya yang berusia tiga bulan, ketika umurnya menginjak sepuluh tahun. Ia hanya anak kecil yang tidak punya kuasa apapun. Tangisan dan rontaannya sama sekali tidak meluluhkan hati ayahnya. Pria yang sangat ia sayangi itu membawanya pergi jauh dari ibu dan adiknya. Meskipun sakit, tapi pria itu tetap ayahnya.

Diam-diam, kakak Jaejoong mencari tahu keberadaan ibu dan adiknya. Dan kadang mereka bertemu tanpa sepengetahuan sang ayah. Karena marah dan kecewa, namja itu akhirnya mengusir anak perempuannya dari rumah. Pada saat itu, Jaejoong dan ibunya juga berada dalam kondisi sulit. Kakak Jaejoong tidak tega jika harus membebani lagi keluarganya, walau ia tahu sang ibu pasti menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Ayah tirinya juga bukan orang jahat. Tapi ia tahu diri dan akhirnya berjuang dengan keras mengumpulkan uang hingga bisa mewariskan semua itu pada adik semata wayangnya.

KWON BOA

KIM JAEJOONG

Marga mereka berbeda karena Jaejoong masuk dalam daftar keluarga ayah tirinya. Sedangkan Boa yang dibawa ayahnya menggunakan marga Kwon. Sama seperti ayahnya.

Boa pernah menunjukkan foto-foto keluarganya pada Junsu. Termasuk foto Jaejoong. Maka ia tidak kaget ketika mendapati Jaejoong di depan pintu rumahnya dan bisa langsung mengenalinya. Tapi ia merasa heran sebab Jaejoong tidak datang bersama Boa. Setidaknya wanita itu harus menepati janjinya untuk mengenalkan Jaejoong pada Junsu seperti janjinya. Dan ketika ia melihat wajah sembab Jaejoong serta air mata yang tak henti mengalir di wajahnya, ia tahu, Boa tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

Walau jarang di tempati, kamar Junsu tertata sangat rapi. Tentu saja, ada banyak maid yang mengerjakannya. Ruangan berwarna dasar putih dengan hiasan garis-garis berwarna ungu itu terlihat nyaman dan sejuk. Jendela besar berbingkai hitam itu menghadap langsung ke arah taman. Jika sednag suntuk, Junsu akan membuka jendela dan membiarkan aroma bermacam bunga memasuki kamarnya.

Yoona sedang menghabiskan susunya dan berbaring di atas ranjang. Yoeja cilik itu bangun setelah air dalam botolnya habis. Ia turun perlahan kemudian berjalan menuju Junsu. Namja itu terlihat serius dengan layar di hadapannya.

"Papa.. Papa.."

Yoona menarik lengan kemeja Junsu. Ia merasa sepi karena diabaikan oleh Junsu. Dari tadi namja manis itu sibuk dengan laptopnya. Junsu sama sekali tidak berniat seperti itu, sayangnya pekerjaan itu harus ia selesaikan secepatnya. Atasannya sudah berbaik hati memberi ijin untuk tidak masuk kantor. Ia tidak mau atasannya berceramah pajang lebar jika besok laporan ini tidak ada di atas mejanya.

"Papa.." Yoona merengek lagi.

Haah.. sesayang apapun Junsu pada Yoona, kalau saat genting begini ia jadi serba salah juga. Sebenarnya Yoona memiliki area khusus di kamar ini. Terletak di sebelah kanan meja kerja Junsu. Berbagai macam mainan ada disana. Hadiah darinya khusus untuk sang putri. Tapi sepertinya si kecil sudah bosan. terbukti dengan mainannya yang berserakan ditinggalkannya begitu saja.

Junsu melepas kacamata berbingkai hitam dari wajahnya. Lalu mengangkat Yoona dan mendudukkannya dipangkuan Junsu. Ia mengecup pipi Yoona sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Tampak sangat menyayangi si kecil.

"Dear~ Papa sedang sibuk sekarang. Lihat, kerjaan Papa. Mainnya tunggu dulu ya. Papa janji, sebentar lagi selesai. Tapi Yoona nggak boleh ganggu Papa dulu." Junsu menunjuk laptop hitam yang menyala di depannya.

"Yoona main sama noonadeul di luar ya. Nanti kalau sudah selesai kita beli es krim. Bagaimana?"

Setengah tidak rela Yoona turun dari pangkuan Junsu. Ia mengangguk lemah kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan kepala menunduk.

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

Hujan mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit. Junsu masih berkutat dengan angka-angka. Kacamata juga masih bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu, tapi mengabaikannya. Hingga ketika petir menyambar, ia segera bangun dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Aish... Kenapa kau sebodoh ini, Kim Junsu."

Ia memanggil maid terdekat dan bertanya tentang keberadaan Yoona namun mereka tidak melihat si mungil Kim. Ia segera menyuruh semua pegawai rumah tangganya turun tangan mencari Yoona. Ia khawatir Yoona terjebak di suatu tempat dan tidak bisa keluar. Belum lagi petir yang menyambar bersahut-sahutan. Yoeja mungil itu dipastikan meringkuk ditempatnya. Suara hujan menyamarkan teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

Junsu hampir putus asa. Semua ruangan bahkan lemari dan kolong yang ada telah diperiksa. Namun Yoona masih belum ditemukan. Ia hampir menghubungi Jaejoong, tapi tidak jadi. Ia tidak mau membuat Jaejoong datang ke rumah itu dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Kecintaan Jaejoong pada putri cantiknya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi meskipun namja itu juga tidak terlalu memanjakannya.

Junsu masuk ke kamarnya dalam keadaan kacau. Tak ada satupun maid yang berani menatap wajahnya. Mereka semua merasa menyesal karena lalai, meskipun Junsu sadar ini adalah salahnya karena membiarkan Yoona keluar sendiri. Beberapa pegawai pria sudah bergerak keluar rumah mewah tersebut. CCTV juga sudah diperiksa namun Yoona hanya terlihat beberapa kali. Itu karena tidak semua sudut diberi kamera pengawas.

Setelah hujan mereda ia membuka lebar jendela kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya lelaki itu ketika mendapati tubuh basah Yoona berada tepat di bawah jendelanya. Ia berteriak memanggil maid sambil keluar melompati jendela. Beberapa maid terdekat melihat Junsu mengangkat tubuh Yoona. Mereka segera sibuk menyiapkan handuk, pakaian ganti dan lainnya yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh mungil tersebut. Mereka bergerak cepat menggantikan pakaian yoeja mungil itu dengan yang baru. Mengeringkan tubuhnya. Mengoleskan cairan penghangat tubuh dan menyelimutinya. Mereka sama cemasnya dengan Junsu sebab dari sejak ditemukan Yoona sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Belum lagi beberapa luka lecet di tubuhnya juga darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

"Tuan.." panggil Nyonya Lee, kepala pegawai keluarga Kim.

Junsu menoleh dan mendapati dokter Shim berdiri di belakangnya. Ia segera berdiri dan memberi salam. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih memiliki sopan santun pada yang lebih tua. Apalagi jika ia adalah ayah kedua baginya.

"Duduk saja."

Mereka kini duduk berhadapan. Hangeng tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk pelan pundak Junsu. Ia tahu betapa Junsu sangat menyayangi Yoona dan setengah tidak tega untuk menyampaikan hasil pemeriksaan tadi. Namun dirinya harus profesional.

"Ajak Joongie kemari. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan padanya."

Junsu memegang tangan Hangeng. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Beritahu padaku, Samchon. Apa sesuatu yang serius terjadi padanya?"

Dokter Shim menghela nafas sejenak. Bagi Junsu, Yoona sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Sedikit ragu, ia meminta Junsu tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai Jaejoong datang.

.

.

From : Junsu Hyung

Kalau sudah selesai hubungi aku. Kami akan menjemputmu ^^

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat pesan masuk di ponselnya. Sejak berangkat tadi ia memang mematikan ponsel agar merasa lebih tenang. Ia khawatir tangannya tidak bisa berhenti mengirimi Junsu pesan. Benar saja, ketika ia menghidupkan ponsel, nama Junsu langsung terekam di dalamnya. Ia langsung membalas pesan tersebut dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah selesai.

Wawancaranya berjalan lancar. Jika ia lolos ujian ini maka bisa dipastikan ia akan bekerja di perusahaan yang bekerja di bidang fashion tersebut. Meskipun ia agak tidak yakin setelah melihat jumlah pelamar. Sebenarnya harta yang ditinggalkan Boa lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupinya. Ia bahkan bisa mengirimi kedua orang tuanya uang bulanan secara rutin. Juga menyelesaikan kuliah tanpa harus bekerja susah payah. Tentu saja beasiswa prestasi yang ia dapat selama beberapa semester juga ikut meringankan beban keuangannya. Tapi ia juga ingin merasakan hasil usahanya sendiri. Hasil dari kerja kerasnya.

Masih lekat dalam ingatannya bagaimana saat-saat terakhir Boa sebelum meninggalkan dunia. Tak hanya materi yang ia berikan, harta berharganya juga ia tinggalkan untuk Jaejoong. Saat itu Jaejoong baru berusia delapan belas tahun. Ia baru memasuki dunia perkuliahan. Meskipun berat, ia sanggup meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia akan tinggal di Seoul bersama semua peninggalan Boa. Di usia semuda itu ia mengambil alih semua yang pernah Boa miliki –sesuai dengan surat warisan peninggalan sang kakak-. Beruntung ia bertemu Junsu, sahabat sang noona yang membantunya dalam segala hal. Termasuk mengurus usaha Boa dan bayi perempuan merah anak Boa.

Beberapa minggu awal kelahiran Yoona ibu Jaejoong tinggal di kediaman Boa. Ia datang dengan diantar oleh Tuan Kim –ayah tiri Jaejoong-. Mengambil alih pemakaman Boa karena Jaejoong dan ibunya terlihat sangat terpukul dengan kematian anggota perempuan muda di keluarga itu. Mereka tidak memberitahu ayah kandung Jaejoong sebab mereka sendiri tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaannya selama ini. Boa juga tak pernah mengatakan dimana ayahnya tinggal.

Selama tinggal di Seoul, ibu Jaejoong membantu namja cantik yang harus tinggal sendirian di rumah mungil itu. Yoeja itu tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang harus membagi waktu antara mengurus bayi, kuliah dan memantau usaha sang kakak. Jaejoong tidak mau apa yang ditinggalkan Boa menjadi sia-sia. Ia bahkan tak menjual mobil Audi putih Boa meskipun ia mampu. Baginya mobil itu adalah bagian dari Boa. Tiga minggu meninggalkan suaminya sendiri di Busan, ibu Jaejoong pamit pulang. Tepatnya Jaejoong yang memaksanya pulang.

'Aboji pasti kerepotan di toko.'

Alasan Jaejoong masuk akal sebab meskipun tidak besar, toko ikan mereka selalu ramai pembeli.

Menyesal rasanya ia menolak tinggal bersama Boa dan memilih tinggal sendirian di flat dengan alasan ingin mandiri. Jika saja ia tahu keadaan Boa saat itu, mungkin sekarang Boa masih ada bersama mereka. Setidaknya yoeja itu tidak sendirian dalam masa sulit.

Air mata hampir lolos dari manik bulatnya mengingat mendiang sang kakak. Tapi sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Ia tidak mau terlihat cengeng di depan anaknya. Ah, rasanya tak sabar melihat senyuman Yoona lagi. Padahal baru beberapa jam saja tapi rindunya sungguh membuncah.

Jaejoong berangkat dengan bis tadi pagi. Mobilnya sedang menginap di bengkel. Rencanya siang ini ia akan mengambilnya. Namja cantik itu membeli segelas kopi dingin dan berniat meminumnya di halte depan gedung sambil menunggu Junsu. Tapi karena tidak hati-hati ia justru menumpahkan minuman itu di bajunya. Ketika berbalik, tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan sebuah dada bidang. Ia sama sekali tak sadar jika di belakangnya seorang lelaki juga tengah mengantri. Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong ketika ia melihat pakaian namja tampan itu juga basah terkena kopi. Untung saja kopi dingin, pikir Jaejoong. Bagaimana jika air panas?

"A- Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan menahan tangan Jaejoong yang membersihkan bagian dadanya dengan saputangan putih miliknya. Dada Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdesir. Seumur hidup belum pernah ia merasakan sensasi seperti itu. Belum lagi tatapan teduh dan senyumnya. Kaki jaejoong terasa bagaikan Jelly. Jemari lentik sang namja tampan langsung mengambil alih sapu tangan Jaejoong.

"Biar aku saja."

"A-"

"Jika kau merasa bersalah dan ingin membayar ganti rugi, hubungi aku. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Oh, dan saputangan ini, terima kasih KJJ."

Namja tampan itu berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong setelah menyelipkan selembar kartu nama di tangannya. Jaejoong tersadar setelah klakson mobil Junsu mengagetkannya tak lama kemudian.

'Astaga, bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?'

Mungkin maksudmu inisial nama, Jae. Apa kau lupa kau selalu memberi nama pada barang-barangmu? Kebiasaan ketika tinggal di asrama selama SMA sepertinya belum berubah juga, ya.

Jaejoong masuk begitu saja ke dalam mobil Junsu. Mengabaikan sang sahabat yang menatapnya tak mengerti. Ia bahkan tidak sadar Junsu tidak datang bersama Yoona.

"Kau sakit, Jae? Wajahmu merah."

"Astaga, hyung. Sepertinya aku JATUH CINTA! KYYAAAAAA!"

Junsu berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong memenuhi mobilnya. Sepertinya namja cantik itu sedang bahagia saat ini. Ia jadi bingung bagaimana menyampaikan berita tentang Yoona.

Jaejoong menatap lama kartu nama di tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat sekali seolah akan kehilangan jika ia melepasnya sebentar saja. Senyuman masih setia menghiasi wajah cantik bak bidadari tersebut. Jangan lupakan rona kemerahan yang tercetak jelas di pipi tirusnya.

Junsu membiarkan Jaejoong dalam euforia-nya sendiri sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya menyampaikan tentang Yoona.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di halaman sebuah Rumah Sakit besar. Jaejoong yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya menatap Junsu minta penjelasan. Namun Junsu justru keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Akan ku jelaskan sambil jalan."

"Apa ini tentang Yoona?"

Junsu diam saja dan berjalan mendahului Jaejoong. Ia mendengar Jaejoong menutup pintu dan berlari mengejarnya. Junsu terus berjalan lurus menuju kamar Yoona.

Ketua Lee menundukkan kepala ketika melihat kehadiran Jaejoong dan Junsu. Meskipun berkali-kali Jaejoong mengatakan untuk tidak melakukannya tapi mereka selalu saja seperti itu. Aish. Ini resiko berteman dengan Tuan Muda.

"Nona Yoona belum bangun."

Junsu mengangguk lalu mengamit tangan Jaejoong. Dapat ia rasakan betapa dinginnya tangan itu. Jaejoong pasti sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Yoona. Kaki Jajeoong lemas sendiri membayangkan apa yang ada dibalik dinding. Dengan tergesa ia memasuki i kamar bercat pink di depannya. Junsu mendaftarkan Yoona ke dalam kamar inap VVIP. Dengan begitu mereka lebih leluasa untuk menjaganya dan ia tidak perlu berbagi kamar dengan yang lain.

"Yoona belum sadar sejak tadi. Mianhae, Joongie."

Air mata lolos dari manik legamnya. Yoona terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien lengkap dengan pakaian rawatnya. Beberapa alat yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui namanya melekat di tubuh mungil putri cantiknya. Ia berbalik menatap Junsu menuntut penjelasan. Bagaimana bisa dalam beberapa jam saja anaknya terlihat seperti sedang sakit parah?

"Kajja ke ruangan Shim Samchon."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Yoona ku, hyung? Bukankah kau berjanji menjaganya?" suara Jaejoong terdengar sengit, meskipun bernada rendah.

Junsu memalingkan wajahnya. Jaejoong tahu apa artinya. Junsu merasa bersalah.

"Kajja."

Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong berjalan menjauhi kamar Yoona. Ketua Lee yang melihatnya berharap Jaejoong tabah mendengar kabar kesehatan Yoona. Ia berdoa pada Tuhan agar berbelas kasih pada Yoona, gadis mungil lucu nan baik hati.

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

"Aku menemukannya pingsan di bawah jendela kamar. Kurasa ia hendak memanjatinya tapi terpeleset atau sempat terpeleset. Aku segera membawanya kemari karena ia tidak berhenti mimisan."

CKLEK

Shim Uisanim masuk dengan sebuah map di tangannya. Jaejoong cemas akan kata demi kata yang meluncur dari bibir pria setengah baya di depannya. Paman Junsu itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres terjadi pada putrinya.

Matanya menyipit melihat deretan tabel dan kode-kode yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Apakah dia mengeluh sakit perut akhir-akhir ini?" suara Tuan Shim mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ne?" namja cantik itu malah bertanya balik.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaannya beberapa waktu terakhir." Jelas Tuan Shim.

"Ah, iya. Dia memang sering mengeluh sakit perut akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau selalu mengecek kesehatannya? Maksudku, apa berat badannya turun beberapa bulan terakhir?"

"Ne. Dia sering menolak makan. Apa ada masalah dengan lambungnya?"

"Ada. Tapi bukan maag. Beruntung Junsu cepat membawanya kesini. Yang kau pegang itu adalah hasil laboratorium Yoona. Aku curiga karena melihat darah dari hidungnya sert bintik merah di kulitnya. Yoona bahkan terlihat lebih pucat dibanding terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Lalu, bagaimana?" suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih.

"Kuatlah demi Yoona, Joongie. Dia terkena leukimia tipe ALL."

Jaejoong hampir saja ambruk. Yang ia ketahui selama ini leukimia adalah penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan. Apalagi itu menyerang sel darah. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana Yoona mampu melewati semua itu. Umurnya bahkan belum genap lima tahun. Ia jadi menyangsikan kasih sayang Tuhan pada anak yatim piatu itu.

"Ottokhe? Hiks.. Aigooya.. Hiks.. Yoona-ya. Ottokhe..."

Junsu meraih kepala Jaejoong dan memeluk bahunya yang bergetar. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Merasa ikut andil membuat keponakan cantiknya jatuh sakit karena membiarkan Yoona terguyur hujan dibawah pengawasannya. Ia sudah mengetahui keadaan Yoona karena memaksa Pamannya untuk berterus terang. Tangannya memeluk Jaejoong erat ke tubuhnya. Meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa namja cantik itu tidak sendirian. Dia berjanji dalam hati akan membantu mereka berdua keluar dari krisis ini.

"Mianhae, Joongie. Mianhae.."

"Hyung.. Yoona, Hyung.. Huhu.."

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

TBC

.

"R"100914

.

.

A/N: Annyeonghaseo. Ketemu lagi dengan author gaje dengan penname **ayy88fish**. Ehehe... adakah yang merindukan diriku? (readers : TIDAKKKKK!)

Oke. Oke. Tolong jangan timpuk saya karena membawa FF baru. Yeah, U-Know. It's my style. Haha.. tangan saya ini mudah gatel kalo tiba-tiba ada ide nyelip. Jadi mohon dimaklumi :D

Umm.. Tentang beberapa FF mungkin akan discontinue soalnya bener-bener mentok nggak ada ide. Maaf ya kalo merasa di-PHP-in. Anggap aja tulisan itu drabble atau oneshoot. Hehe..

Terima kasih sudah singgah :D


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang namja tampan terlihat semakin berkharisma dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja putih dalamannya. Tak ayal beberapa wanita yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menjerit tertahan. Jika ia menambah dengan smirk andalannya, bisa dipastikan mereka akan semakin gemas dan salah tingkah.

'Pesona mu memang luar biasa, Jung.'

Narsis. Tepat sekali. Tapi kenyataannya ia memang benar-benar tampan hingga sanggup membuat wanita memalingkan wajah demi melihat dirinya. Tak hanya itu, pria yang dikenal sebagai seorang 'bi' itu tak segan menggoda uke manis dan cantik yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Permisi, Tuan. Ini info yang Anda minta."

Seorang pria muda menyerahkan sebuah map padanya. Asisten, Manajer, Sekretaris Tuan Jung. Intinya ia adalah orang kepercayaan sang Tuan tampan. Ia juga tak kalah tampan dari majikannya. Penampilannya casual. Selalu mengenakan sneakers dan jeans kemanapun. Paling anti dengan setelan jas. Alasanya,

'Saya akan terlihat sangat tampan, Tuan. Dan saya tidak ingin mengambil alih pandangan para gadis.'

Ck. Like boss, like assistant. Sama narsisnya. Pengecualian; jika Tuan Jung yang memintanya. Ia hanya akan mengubah penampilannya jika bos-nya itu yang menyuruh.

Kali ini ia tampil dengan kemeja polos ungu dengan dalaman kaos putih bertuliskan "GO!". Lengan luarannya ia lipat hingga siku. Uh, tubuh atletisnya tercetak sangat seksi. Untuk bawahan, ia mengenakan jeans hitam selutut dan sneakers berwarna senada dengan atasannya. Dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu, tak ada yang mengira bahwa ia adalah tangan kanan pewaris perusahaan raksasa Toho Gruop.

"Oh, jadi ia juga melamar di pusat? Bagaimana hasilnya? Sudah keluar?"

"Belum diumumkan, tapi menurut berita ia lolos."

Jung muda masih membolak-balik lembaran kertas di pangkuannya.

"Hm.. Hm.. Berarti akan ada banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, untuk apa Anda mencari tahu tentang KJJ?"

Pemuda yang masih duduk manis di kursinya tersebut tersenyum lembut ke arah sang asisten. Ia memberi kode agar manajernya tersebut menunduk sejajar dengannya.

"Kau tahu? Tuhan telah kehilangan satu malaikatnya."

Park muda mengerut tak mengerti. Ia menatap atasannya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Jung muda berdehem sebentar kemudia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta." Dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

"Hmph.. HUAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Tanpa rasa sungkan sama sekali asistennya itu tertawa terbahak. Membuat Jung muda tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak melempari kepala besar namja itu dengan sepatunya. Namun sebelum hal itu terwujud, sebuah tangan sudah menahannya.

"Mau berapa kali lagi aku panggil, HAH! YANG SIBUK BUKAN HANYA DIRIMU SAJA. AKU JUGA PUNYA AGENDA LAIN. KALAU KAU MASIH MAU TINGGAL DI RUMAHKU, CEPAT SANA BERDIRI DI DEPAN KAMERA!"

Seorang pemuda tampan lainnya berteriak tepat di telinga Jung muda. Orang-orang yang berada di sana tentu saja kaget bukan main. Pengecualian untuk Park muda. Ia sudah biasa melihat adegan semacam ini live di depan mata. Dan sesuai prediksinya, drama akan mulai setelah ini.

"ASTAGA JUNG SIALAN! KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU TULI, EOH?! BEGINI-BENGINI AKU HYUNG MU TAHU!"

Oh, ternyata ia Jung kecil. Adik si Jung muda.

"KAU JUGA JUNG, SIALAN! KARENA HYUNG KU 'BEGINI' MAKA AKU YANG AKAN MENGATURMU."

Oh, nadanya tak turun satu oktaf-pun. Dua Jung yang sama tampan itu saling menatap sengit satu sama lain.

"Oke. Jangan harap kau bisa tidur di rumah."

Jung cilik berbalik meninggalkan hyungnya. Membuat Jung muda gelagapan.

"Arraso. Arraso. Aku ke sana. Oke? Tapi jangan kunci pintu rumah. Jeball..." matanya menatap penuh harap pada sang adik.

Mereka adalah dua bersaudara yang memiliki sifat sangat bertolak belakang. Si sulung yang narsis dan tak tahu malu, dan si bungsu yang dingin dan tegas. Sungguh perpaduan yang sangat tidak cocok.

Jika sudah begini maka giliran Park untuk turun tangan.

"Kajja, Tuan. Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan Anda. Setelah ini kita harus mengunjungi haraboji."

Setelah mendengar kata 'haraboji' Jung sulung langsung saja melesat menuju ruang pemotretan. Tak melihat adiknya yang menahan tawa melihat tingkah konyolnya.

.

.

HOW CAN I? (A Story I Don't Want To Believe)

Cast:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

KIM JUNSU

IM YOONA as KIM YOONA

And others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

**WARNING : **

**OOC!**

**Ini cerita BxB. Jadi yang nggak suka mohon menjauh. Couple akan terlihat seiring chapter. Jika ada yang tidak suka watak tokoh, tolong jangan bash chara. Sebab semua itu diperlukan untuk jalannya cerita. Saya tidak ingin membuat image tokoh aslinya terlihat buruk hanya karena fanfic. Ingat, ini hanya FANFICTION. Tidak ada maksud menghina atau bahkan menjelek-jelekkan manusia aslinya.**

**Plot cerita berasal dari pikiran cetek saya. Jadi saya tidak bisa menoleransi siapapun yang memplagiat hasil karya saya. **

**Selamat menikmati ^^**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

.

.

Malam hari Yoona bangun dari tidurnya. Ia kaget mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang tak ia kenali. Belum lagi sesuatu yang ia rasa menghalangi geraknya. Selang infus dan respirator membuatnya tak nyaman. Sebuah alat di samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi 'biiip... biiiiip..' dan membuatnya merasa tak tenang. Ia takut. Tapi tak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Seolah ada lem yang merekatkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Jaejoong -appa-nya- tidur dengan posisi kepala menelungkup di ranjang. Sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Yoona.

CKLEK

Pandangannya langsung mengarah ke pintu. Papanya keluar dengan rambut basah. Mungkin habis mandi. Ia ingin bertanya dimana Appa-nya, namun suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Junsu berlari mendekati Yoona dan bertanya,

"Apa ada yang sakit?"

Namun Yoona hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

Hal itu langsung membuat Jaejoong bangun. Matanya merah dan bengkak. Sisa tangisnya masih ada. Penampilannya kacau. Ia mencium Yoona sambil berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengembalikan yoeja cantiknya. Tak lupa menggumamkan maaf berulang kali.

Junsu menekan tombol merah memanggil paramedis agar segera datang. Mereka memerlukan laporan perkembangan tubuh Yoona segera.

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

Yoona memang baru berusia empat tahun, tapi ia tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Jika tidak, kenapa appa-nya tidak mau membawanya pulang? Kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan kedinginan? Dan kenapa appa-nya harus menangis jika dirinya memang 'baik-baik saja'?

Ia pernah menonton drama di televisi, kondisinya saat ini seperti seorang yang tengah sakit parah. Jangan tanya bagaimana Yoona bisa tahu istilah semacam itu, tiap malam jika sang nenek berkunjung, yoeja paruh baya itu tidak pernah melewatkan drama kesayangannya.

"Chagi, kita harus menginap beberapa hari di sini. Yoona harus jadi anak baik."

"Ne, appa. Tapi appa tidur di sini juga kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia tak tega jika harus mengatakan bahwa anaknya yang lucu itu sakit.

Yoona yang sudah bisa duduk di ranjang meminta Jaejoong mendekat. Ia menghapus air mata Jaejoong dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Appa, Yoona hanya sakit. Belum meninggal. Jadi Appa tidak boleh nangis lagi. Muka Appa jadi jelek. Hihihi.."

Bukannya mereda, tangis Jaejoong justru semakin kencang. Junsu dan beberapa asisten rumah tangganya yang ada di Rumah Sakit ikut menangis mendengar tutur halus yoeja cilik itu. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya mengatakan tentang kematian? Tak ada satupun yang tak meneteskan air mata ketika mendengar kalimat polosnya.

'Noona, kumohon jangan merindukannya. Tuhan, berikanlah keajaibanmu. Kami menyayanginya dan berjanji akan menjaganya.'

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

Makan malam yang tenang di kediaman Jung Jihoon. Kakek dari duo Jung pembuat ulah di studio foto tadi sore. Haraboji Jung menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Begitu juga kedua cucunya dan dua sahabat cucunya. Tak tahan dengan tingkah kekanakan dua pemuda di depannya, sang kakek akhirnya meletakkan sumpitnya.

Bayangkan. Saat dirimu ingin menikmati santapan di depan matamu dengan nyaman, dengan seenak perut kedua tamu di depan mu bertingkah sangat mengesalkan. Tak hanya kaki mereka yang saling menendang di bawah meja, tapi sumpit yang mereka pegang juga hampir mengenai wajahnya.

"Chanyeol, Yoochun. Ungsikan mereka. Nafsu makan ku sudah hilang."

Haraboji Jung kehilangan nafsu makan, itu artinya mereka bisa segera pulang ke rumah. Hah, entahlah. Yang mereka lakukan tadi memang sudah kebiasaan atau sebenarnya hanya rencana untuk menghindari Jung Jihoon saja. Atau mungkin keduanya?

High five! Keduanya tersenyum lebar dan memberikan jempol. Dua Park di sebelah mereka menahan tawa mereka. Huh. Tak ada yang lebih baik. Ternyata mereka sama saja. Konyol.

"Langsung pulang?" tanya Jung bungsu.

"Kau tidak lihat makanan sebanyak ini di depan mata? Anggap saja ini bayaran untuk kita." Jung sulung menepuk dada adiknya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. 'Bayaran' yang ia maksud adalah 'kerja keras' mereka untuk pemotretan tadi.

"Ck. Bayaran sesungguhnya pasti sudah masuk ke rekening kita, hyung. Hah, kenapa haraboji tidak menggunakan model profesional saja? Kenapa harus cucunya yang mempromosikan perusahaannya? Waktuku jadi banyak tersita." Keluh si Jung bungsu.

"Hei. Memangnya aku ini bukan model pro, ya? Aku ini artis papan atas. Tentu saja haraboji memakai ku. Sekali tepuk dua tiga pulau terlampaui." Ucap Jung sulung sombong.

Dua Park yang duduk di sebelah mereka hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Sekali tepuk dua lalat mati, hyung." Ucap Yoochun.

"Tapi kurasa itu juga tidak cocok dalam situasi kalian, Tuan." Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Ish. Jangan membuatku terlihat bodoh di depannya, dong. Kau ini memihak siapa, sih?" ucap Jung sulung kesal. Ia mendorong bahu Chanyeol menjauh darinya.

"Kalau bodoh ya bodoh saja. Hah, baiklah. Aku juga sedang malas masak."

Keempat namja tampan itu menyelesaikan makan mereka tanpa sang tuan rumah.

Jung Jihoon menatap sendu dari balik dinding. Ia sengaja bersembunyi karena ingin melihat apa yang akan kedua cucunya lakukan setelah ia meninggalkan meja. Dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Dasar bocah, pikirnya.

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

Jaejoong beberapa kali menguap. Namun ia masih berusaha terjaga. Dari tadi matanya tidak lepas dari gadget di tangannya. Iamencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang leukimia tipe ALL. Kanker darah yang umumnya menyerang anak-anak. Junsu pamit pulang karena besok harus masuk kerja. Ia meminta beberapa pegawai rumah menemani Jaejoong di Rumah Sakit. Memastikan keduanya mendapat bantuan secepat mungkin. Ia juga berpesan pada Jaejoong untuk tidak sungkan meminta bantuan mereka. Yoona sendiri sudah lelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya. Dari tadi ia berbaring di sofa.

NYUUUTT

Kepalanya langsung terasa pening. Berjam-jam menidurkan kepala di kursi bukan pilihan tepat. Tubuhnya lelah dan berkeringat. Ia sampai lupa mandi karena tegang dan cemas.

"Um, mungkin tidak buruk."

Namja cantik itu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian untuk ganti. Junsu membelikannya tadi. Mereka tidak sempat pulang karena khawatir Yoona tiba-tiba terbangun. Jaejoong mengambil sikat gigi dari kantong belanjaan lainnya kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

DRRRTTT DRRRTTT

From : Su-ie hyung

'Jaejoongie, jangan tidur terlalu larut. Simpan energimu. Jika kau sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga Yoona? Aku? Tentu saja, tapi kita harus sama-sama kuat. Jika kau lemah, maka Yoona akan sedih. Arraso? Jaljayo.'

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

Setelah membaca pesan dari Junsu, Jaejoong langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kata-kata Junsu memang benar. Jika ia sakit, maka Yoona akan sedih dan ia juga tidak bisa terus bersama Yoona.

Pagi esok harinya, sebelum ke kantor Junsu menyempatkan diri untuk singgah. Yoona masih belum bangun. Mungkin karena obat yang diminumnya semalam. Dr. Shim Hangeng juga sudah memeriksa kondisi Yoona. Untuk sementara yoeja mungil itu dalam kondisi 'aman' dan 'stabil'. Paman Junsu itu ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong, namun Junsu meminta untuk ikut. Jadilah mereka bertiga ke ruangan Dr. Shim.

Intinya, Dr. Shim mengalihkan perawatan Yoona pada dokter lain. Bukannya ia tidak mau atau tidak sanggup, tapi ia menerima surat dari atasannya bahwa dirinya akan disekolahkan lagi. Promosi. Ia memang sangat menanti kesempatan ini. Meskipun usianya tidak lagi muda, namun cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang professor. Selain itu, ia juga ingin membanggakan kedua orang tua angkatnya karena telah membesarkannya selama ini.

Jika ia menerimanya, itu artinya ia akan meninggalkan Korea. Otomatis, ia juga harus mengalihkan pasiennya kepada dokter lain. Sebab ia akan belajar di Kanada.

Dua namja muda itu mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka percaya bahwa Dr. Shim akan menyerahkan Yoona pada dokter yang tak kalah hebat darinya. Tak lupa, mereka juga mengucapkan SELAMAT atas kabar gembira tersebut. Rencananya sore nanti mereka akan diperkenalkan dengan dokter yang dimaksud.

Jaejoong meninggalkan Yoona sebentar untuk pulang ke rumah dan mengambil baju ganti dan beberapa mainan dan buku untuk Yoona. Ia juga berniat singgah sebentar ke toko. Kemarin ia tidak sempat ke sana. Sekalian membeli beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan. Oleh sebab itu, Jaejoong meminta tolong pada Nyonya Lee untuk mengabarinya jika Yoona sudah bangun.

Jaejoong belum sempat mengambil mobilnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan taksi saja. Di dalam otaknya sudah tersusun rute 'bengkel – toko – rumah'. Tentu saja, berpergian dengan kendaraan sendiri itu lebih nyaman dan efektif.

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

Yoona bangun dengan tubuh menggigil. Ia juga beberapa kali muntah di tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya terlihat lemah dan ringkih. Jauh berbeda dengan kemarin ketika tubuhnya masih segar bugar. Matanya sayu. Kulitnya juga terlihat semakin pucat. Bintik merah di kulitnya menyebar semakin banyak. Ia adalah anak perempuan lucu yang lincah. Sedangkan penyakitnya sekarang telah memutar balikkan dunianya. Yang ada adalah Yoona yang lemah, sayu dan ringkih. Melihatnya seperti ini, Jaejoong hampir menangis lagi.

Beberapa perawat dengan sigap mengganti pakaian dan alas tidur Yoona. Jaejoong menepi dengan Nyonya Lee di sebelahnya. Mereka tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan paramedis. Dua orang lelaki beda usia berjas putih memasuki ruang rawat Yoona. Salah satunya adalah dr. Shim. Lelaki lainnya segera memeriksa Yoona yang sudah terbaring rapi di ranjangnya. Perawat lainnya keluar dan meninggalkan seorang temannya dengan nametag 'Lee Sungmin' bersama dua dokter tadi,

Jaejoong memperhatikan namja tinggi tersebut memeriksa anaknya. Yoona terlihat masih sedikit meringis. Lehernya perih setelah memuntahkan semua makan siangnya. Apalagi ia dilarang mengkonsumsi sembarang makanan untuk sementara waktu.

Namja di sebelah dr. Shim menyuruh perawat di belakangnya untuk menyuntikkan sebuah cairan yang tak dikenal Jaejoong, tapi ia merasa itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Suaranya tegas namun tidak membentak. Ia terlihat tenang, sepertinya kasus seperti Yoona adalah biasa baginya. Yang bisa Jaejoong lihat hanyalah bagian punggung tubuhnya. Ia sesekali menunduk, namun Jaejoong yakin, tubuhnya pasti tinggi. Melebihi dirinya.

Nafas Yoona terihat sepotong-sepotong setelah perawat menyuntikkan sebuah cairan kuning ke lengannya. Sesak. Jaejoong sudah akan maju, namun Nyonya Lee segera menahan tangannya. Ia tidak mau Jaejoong menggangggu pekerjaan paramedis di depan mereka.

"Sabar sebentar, Tuan."

Jaejoong menatap sendu ke arah anaknya. Yoeja mungil itu kembali dipakaikan respirator. Tak lama setelahnya ia kembali terlelap.

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

Dr. Shim, Junsu, Jaejoong dan seorang namja lain duduk mengitari meja tamu di ruangan Tuan Shim. Sebagai petinggi Rumah Sakit itu, wajar saja jika ia memiliki ruangan khusus di sebelah kamar periksanya. Sesuai janjinya, Junsu datang tepat waktu sore ini. Ia tak ingin melewatkan satu kalimat pun dari bibir sang paman. Entah mengapa ia juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas Yoona. Apakah karena ia menyayangi yoeja itu seperti anaknya sendiri? Atau menyesali sikap tidak peka-nya kemarin ketika Yoona megajaknya bermain? Ia sudah tahu kondisi terakhir Yoona. Jaejoong terlalu khawatir hingga menelpon Junsu ketika namja itu baru selesai membereskan berkas pekerjaannya.

"Perkenalkan. Dia Jung Yunho. Dokter yang akan menangani Yoona mulai besok. Semua berkas tentang Yoona telah aku serahkan padanya. Jangan khawatir, ia lulusan terbaik Oxford dua tahun lalu di jurusannya. Patologi adalah keahlinya." Dokter Shim menunjuk Yunho yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Jung Yunho imnida." Ucap namja tampan tersebut sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Mereka adalah wali dari pasien tadi. Ini keponakanku."

"Kim Junsu imnida." Ucap Junsu ketika tangan dr. Shim mengarah padanya.

"Dan dia adalah ayah pasien."

"Kim Jaejoong imnida." Jelas sekali senyum di bibirnya adalah sebuah keterpaksaan. Tapi namja bermata musang di seberangnya tahu, bahwa senyum itu tulus.

"Jangan sungkan bertanya apapun padanya. Jika ada sesuatu yang salah pada Yoona, sampaikan segera mungkin pada dr. Yunho. Dia adalah murid terbaik yang pernah ku bimbing. Jadi aku tidak mergukan sedikitpun kemampuannya. Dan kau Yunho, tolong selamatkan Yoona. Dia sama berharganya dengan cucu yang belum pernah kumiliki." Dr. Shim memegang kedua tangan Yunho. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia benar-benar memohon pada namja bermata musang tersebut.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Terima kasih sonsaengnim."

Junsu dan Jaejoong tersenyum melihat adegan di depan mereka. Jika dr. Shim mengatakan hal itu, pastilah Jung Yunho ini orang yang hebat. Tak banyak orang yang diakui oleh namja yang berasal dari China itu. Meskipun dia seorang namja ramah namun ia tidak mudah memuji seseorang, terlebih di depan objeknya sendiri.

"Kami mohon bantuan Anda, Yunho-ssi."

"Jangan lupa berdoa kepada Tuhan. Aku hanya membantu saja."

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

Jaejoong jongkok di sebelah Audi putihnya. Ia merutuki nasibnya yang sial pagi-pagi begini. Ketika bangun tidur ia mengecek akunnya dan kaget ketika menemukan ada e-mail dari perusahaan tempatnya interview dua minggu yang lalu. Jam setengah delapan pagi ini dia diminta untuk melapor ke bagian HRD sambil membawa berkas yang terlampir. Singkatnya ia diterima di perusahaan Toho Group. E-mail itu sendiri dikirim dua hari lalu.

Sekarang sudah pukul enam tapi ia masih berada di parkiran basement Rumah Sakit Seoul. Ia bangun kesiangan karena tidur terlalu larut. Khawatir Yoona kesakitan ketika ia terlelap. Begitu sampai di parkiran, ia mendesah setengah kesal karena ban mobilnya kempes. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, namun tidak nampak tanda-tanda manusia lain selain dirinya. Jaejoong berencana menelpon Junsu tapi diurungkannya. Ia tahu Junsu pasti juga sedang sibuk pagi-pagi begini. Kalaupun namja manis itu sempat, mampir waktu mereka sudah banyak terbuang. Sebab ini adalah jam sibuk dimana kendaraan berlalu lalang mengantarkan manusia ke tempat kerjanya ataupun sekolah. Toh Junsu juga tidak tahu dimana ia meletakkan arsip-arsip yang diperlukan itu.

"Uh, sejak kapan kau jadi manja begini, Jae." Jaejoong mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa hari terbiasa dilayani pegawai rumah Junsu, kemandirian Jaejoong jadi menurun.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke atas. Mungkin menyewa taksi adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ada perusahaan jasa taksi yang bekerja sama dengan Rumah Sakit pemerintah itu. Tentu saja hal itu sangat membantu keluarga pasien yang tidak memiliki kendaraan sendiri.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, tubuhnya menabrak sebidang dada tegap. Jaejoong jatuh ke lantai dengan bokong mencium dasar lebih dulu.

"Akh!"

Namja yang ia tabrak tadi juga meringis memegangi bagian belakang tubuhnya. Tasnya jatuh di sebelahnya. Rupanya Jaejoong tidak melihat ada orang yang baru keluar dari lift. Ia memang memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari sana agar tidak terlalu lelah berjalan. Namun karena posisinya yang lurus dengan pintu, ia tidak melihat ada yang baru keluar dari kotak segi empat tersebut.

"Ah, Uisanim. Mianhamnida. Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Yunho, namja yang ditabraknya tadi, sudah berdiri sejajar dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong spontan menepuk-nepuk pantat Yunho. Mengikuti gerakan Yunho membersihkan celananya. Ia bahkan melupakan sakitnya. Ketika merasa tangan lain ikut menyentuh area pribadinya, Yunho terdiam. Terkejut oleh tingkah Jaejoong. Matanya menatap tajam pada namja manis di belakangnya.

Jaejoong tertegun merasa tak ada jawaban dari namja di depannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia berteriak. Baru menyadari tangannya yang lancang.

"A- Ah. Maaf. Maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Saya tidak tahu kalau Anda di sana, jadi saya berlari saja."

"Hm."

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari kepala hingga kaki.

'Pakaiannya masih sama dengan tadi malam.' Batinnya.

"Eum. Saya buru-buru. Maafkan yang tadi. Permisi."

Jaejoong membungkuk lalu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Yunho. Tapi namja dengan mata serupa milik musang itu menahan tangannya.

"Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Ini hari pertama saya kerja, dan saya baru tahu barusan. Semua berkas yang dibutuhkan ada di rumah. Mobil saya kempes, jadi saya berencana naik taksi saja." Jelas Jejoong panjang lebar. Ia sendiri tak mengrti kenapa bibirnya dengan lancar mengeluh di depan dokter yang menangani Yoona.

"Aku antar saja."

"Eh?" Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Jaejoong masih belum mencerna tawaran Yunho, sedangkan Yunho tidak percaya bibirnya dengan mudah mengajak Jaejoong semobil dengannya.

"Kalau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Permisi." Yunho melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Jaejoong menoleh setelah sang dokter berlalu.

"Jung Yunho-ssi. Tolong antarkan saya pulang. Saya akan sangat berterima kasih untuk itu."

Entah mengapa, senyum Yunho terkembang. Ia tidak menoleh lagi kebelakang, tapi tangannya memberi kode pada Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan sebaik ini, Jaejoong melesat cepat ke sebuah Audi hitam yang terparkir manis di belakang tulisan 'STAFF ONLY'.

"Masuklah."

"Ne. Khamsahamnida."

"Hm."

Keheningan melanda dua insan di dalam mobil dengan interior mewah itu. Tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berada dalam satu ruang dan dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sebelumnya mereka bertemu di ruangan dr. Shim kemarin sore.

"Eum. Anda baru pulang Yunho-ssi?"

"Ne. Tadi malam ada operasi."

"Mendadak sekali."

"Pasiennya juga datangnya mendadak."

"Pasti melelahkan."

"Sudah biasa."

"Harusnya aku yang menyetir."

"Tidak masalah."

"Siapa yang menjaga Yoona?"

"Nyonya Lee. Dia pegawai Junsu hyung."

"Oh."

Pandangan Yunho tak sekalipun beralih dari jalanan. Sebelumnya ia sudah bertanya alamat rumah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat bosan. Yunho bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara. Mungkin ia kelelahan, pikir Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di tujuan ia segera turun dari mobil. Jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan angka 6.21. Artinya ia hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap. Ia berterima kasih pada Yunho yang sudah mau mengantarnya. Bukannya segera meninggalkan kediaman Jaejoong, mobil Yunho masih terparkir manis di halaman rumah Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa bermaksud mengusir. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap.

"Boleh aku pinjam toiletmu?"

"Silahkan." Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan di belakang Jaejoong.

"Maaf berantakan."

Rumah peninggalan Boa memang tidak besar. Tapi terlihat asri dengan taman di depan rumahnya. Sebuah kolam kecil terletak di bagian belakang rumah. Di atasnya ada pondok kecil yang biasa digunakan Yoona untuk bermain. Menghadap langsung ke teras belakang rumah ini.

Hunian itu sendiri dicat putih dengan beberapa warna hitam di beberapa bagian. Jaejoong masih belum berniat mengganti warna awal rumah ini. Warna kesukaan Boa.

Yunho tekesima dengan bagian dalam rumah Jaejoong. Rapi. Terawat. Bersih. Ia memang tidak tahu status pernikahan Jaejoong. Tapi dari data pasien, Jaejoong tercatat SINGLE. Artinya, ia adalah lajang dengan anak satu. Meskipun penasaran, tapi ia tidak enak hati untuk bertanya. Terlalu lancang baginya mengetahui kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Tapi jika memang ada kesempatan, ia ingin tahu kenapa Jejoong bisa memiliki anak diusia semuda ini. Jika ditaksir, usianya pasti tidak lebih dari 25 tahun. Apakah ia mengadopsi Yoona, atau kekasihnya hamil diluar nikah. Tapi yang kedua sepertinya keterlaluan sebab Jaejoong terlihat bagai pemuda baik-baik. Ditegah lamunannya Jaejoong berhenti dan menunjukkannya sebuah ruangan di sebelah kirinya.

"Disana toiletnya. Apa tidak apa-apa kutinggal?"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Sudah terburu-buru masih merepotkanmu."

"Hehe.. Tidak apa-apa. Ku tinggal ya. Kalau sudah tutup saja pintunya. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Hemm.."

Yunho berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk Jaejoong. Sang pemilik rumah jalan ke arah sebaliknya. Menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia harus cepat. Waktu akan terus berputar dan ia tidak mau mendapat cap buruk di hari pertama kerjanya.

Ia mencari berkas yang diperlukan kemudian mandi secepat kilat. Berganti pakaian dengan kemeja dan celana bahan kain. Tak lupa menyisir rambutnya ke belakang setelah memberinya gel.

"Oke. Kau sudah siap Kim Jaejoong."

Ia ingat tak ada makanan apapun di rumah kecuali biskuit dan susu-susu dalam kotak karton. Ia menuangnya sedikit, berharap itu bisa mengganjal perutnya sampai makan siang. Ia tidak yakin bisa sampai tepat waktu, mengingat setelah ini ia harus menunggu bis atau menyetop taksi. Tapi ia hampir saja menyemburkan susunya ketika melihat tubuh seseorang yang terbaring nyaman di sofa ruang tamunya.

Jung Yunho, dengan seenak hatinya merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa panjang Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana. Ia sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan Yunho tadi, tapi sekarang ia juga sedang ingin cepat. Sedangkan ia tidak mungkin membangunkan namja tampan yang tengah terlelap sangat nyenyak tersebut. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memilih membangunkan Yunho dengan segala konsekuensinya. Terserah jika ia disebut tidak sopan, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbasa-basi.

"Yunho-ssi. Yunho-ssi."

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Yunho. Berharap perlakuannya bisa membangunkan Yunho. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, upayanya berhasil. Yunho membuka matanya. Ia terkesima dengan pemandangan indah di depannya. Jaejoong 'polos' yang terlihat natural terlihat dewasa dalam sekejap. Semakin menawan.

"Eoh? Ah, mianhae. Sepertinya aku ketiduran."

"Anda benar-benar lelah?"

"Begitulah. Padahal tadi tidak separah ini."

Jaejoong meringis membayangkan kegiatan Yunho. Dari hasil bincang-bincang mereka tadi, Yunho harus sudah kembali ke Rumah Sakit jam sepuluh. Mengontrol pasien dan menghadiri rapat dokter. Uh, kasihan sekali istrinya. Pikiran Jaejoong malah melayang kemana-mana.

"Maaf, tapi saya harus segera pergi."

Yunho bangun dan merapikan sebentar rambutnya.

"Berangkat pakai apa? Mobilmu masih di parkiran, kan?"

"Kalau tidak bis, ya taksi."

"Memangnya kemana?"

"Apgujeong."

"Kalau begitu sama-sama saja. Searah."

Mata Jaejoong membelalak kaget. Hei. Kondisi Yunho sudah separah ini, ia masih mau mengantar Jaejoong lagi? Tiba-tiba selintas ide Jaejoong terlontar begitu saja dari bibir kissable-nya.

"Tapi saya yang mengemudi, jadi Anda bisa tidur di mobil. Bagaimana?"

"Bagus sekali. Kajja."

Kali ini Jaejoong dan Yunho bertukar posisi. Setelah mengunci rumahnya, Jaejoong masuk ke bangku pengemudi. Ia meletakkan sekotak susu coklat kesukaan Yoona ke tangan Yunho.

"Pengganjal perut."

Yunho tersenyum melihat perlakuan Jaejoong. Entah mengapa, hatinya menghangat. Jarang sekali ia mau berhubungan dekat dengan orang baru. Tapi kini, namja cantik di depannya membuatnya mau bersusah payah memutar jalur dan menyita waktu tidurnya.

"Tidurlah dan jangan buka mata Anda. Saya akan ngebut."

"Mwo?"

"Saya jamin tidak akan lecet sedikitpun." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sekali menampilkan giginya yang berderet rapi.

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

Karena keahlian ngebut Jaejoong selama bertahun-tahun, mereka sampai dengan selamat di tujuan. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat membenci orang yang kebut-kebutan. Tapi semenjak Yoona tinggal dengannya, tugas ayah-ibu yang dilakukannya tak ayal membuatnya kelelahan. Belum lagi jadwal kuliah dan tugas-tugas, menyita energinya. Tak jarang ia bangun kesiangan dan berakibat terlambatnya segala aktivitas. Dan untuk mengantisipasi itu semua, mau tidak mau ia harus melajukan mobilnya secepat dan seaman mungkin di jalanan. Beruntungnya, tak sekalipun ia mendapat masalah dengan itu.

Nampaknya ayah muda kita harus sekali lagi membangunkan pangeran bermobil hitamnya ini. Yunho belum juga bangun walaupun mesin sudah dimatikan oleh Jaejoong.

'Masih ada waktu dua puluh menit lagi.'

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho lama-lama. Contour wajah Yunho mengingatkannya akan seseorang, namun tak jelas dalam ingatannya. Hidung mancung yang lancip. Bibir hati dengan titik hitam di atas sebelah kiri. Bulu matanya panjang meskipun tak lentik. Poni panjang menutupi keningnya. Pipinya sedikit berisi dan entah mengapa Jaejoong ingin sekali menariknya karena gemas.

'Astaga, Jae! Kau sudah gila dengan pemikiranmu.'

"Pabo. Pabo. Pabo." Jaejoong menepuk kepalanya berkali-kali. Hal itu membangunkan Yunho.

Namja tampan itu menggeliat sebentar kemudian membuka matanya. Ia merasa familiar dengan gedung di depannya

"Kau bekerja di Toho Group?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Wah, kalau begitu selamat bekerja."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya. Wah, mood Jung Yunho benar-benar baik hari ini. Namja yang dikenal pelit senyum kini ikut menarik bibirnya. Membalas senyum tulus Jaejoong untuknya.

"Semangat, Kim Jaejoong-ssi!"

"Oke. Anda juga harus bersemangat Jung Yunho-ssi!"

Kemudian tawa berderai diantara keduanya. Terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Bagai sudah mengenal selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

JPRET JPRET JPRET

"Tolong miringkan sedikit kepala Anda. Ya. Lebih mendekat. Oke."

JPRET JPRET JPRET

"Dasom-ssi, letakkan tangan Anda ke pinggangnya. Oke. Begitu."

Bunyi tombol kamera yang ditekan bunyi lagi beberapa kali.

"Perfect! Pemotretan selesai. Terima kasih."

Seorang pengarah gaya dan fotografer memberikan jempol mereka, menandakan pekerjaan mereka telah selesai. Dua anak manusia berbeda jenis itu menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan saling membungkuk. Mengucapkan terima kasih. Begitu juga para kru yang bertugas.

"Terima kasih."

"Anda sudah bekerja dengan baik."

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

Adalah kalimat-kalimat yang akan didengar.

Orang-orang lalu lalang membereskan peralatan yang mereka gunakan selama sesi pemotretan tadi. Beberapa artis yang didaulat menjadi model beberapa sudah pulang. Namun ada juga yang masih bersantai sebentar di sana. Termasuk Jung muda atau bisa kita sebut Jung sulung. Park Chanyeol, asistennya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral padanya.

GLUK GLUK GLUK

"Ahhhh.. Segarnya.." ucapan itu entah ditujukan untuk apa, sebab selama ia meneguk minumannya, matanya tak pernah lepas dari wanita-wanita berbikini seksi yang lewat di depannya. Yup, namja itu baru selesai berpose untuk sebuah majalah dengan tema musim panas. Dimana sunblock dan pakaian serba minim bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Sunbae, aku duluan ya." Model yang menjadi pasangannya tadi pamit dari jauh. Namja yang dimaksud melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Dasom-ah."

KYAAAA KYAAA

Beberapa kru wanita heboh sendiri melihat senyum Jung sulung. Seolah itu ditujukan untuk mereka. Padahal wanita yang dimaksud malah cuek saja, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh sikap Jung sulung. Setiap hari melihatnya di kantor agensi membuat gadis tomboy itu terbiasa dengan sikap Jung muda itu.

"Ck. Wanita berhati dingin."

"Anda yang terlalu 'murah', Tuan."

"Mwo?"

"Murah senyum maksudnya."

Jung sulung mengomel tanpa suara. Ia tahu Chanyeol jelas-jelas tengah mengejeknya tapi namja jangkung itu mengelak.

"Setelah ini. Kita kemana?"

Chanyeol membuka tabletnya dan membaca deret kata yang tercetak disana.

"Toho Group."

"Oh, may gad. Kenapa kau memasukkan kata itu disana?"

Jung sulung lagi-lagi bertingkah tak tahu tempat. Baginya dua kata itu adalah mantra sihir, sebab yang harus ia lakukan selama disana adalah duduk manis selama beberapa jam kemudian menandatangani kertas-kertas tidak jelas. Huh, alasan yang berlebihan.

"Siapa tahu Anda bertemu KJJ. Dari informasi yang saya dapat, ini hari pertama pegawai yang lolos seleksi." Bujuk Chanyeol tak kalah akal.

Mata Jung sulung berbinar senang. Ah, ia melupakan 'malaikatnya'.

"Kau benar. Kajja. Oh, KJJ. Oppa datang sayang." Bayangan Jung sulung sudah kemana-mana, namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Yang benar 'hyung', Tuan."

"Ya Tuhan. Berikan hamba Mu yang tampan ini sekretaris baru!"

.

.

HOW CAN I?

Ayy88fish

.

.

Jung sulung melangkah penuh semangat ke dalam kantornya. Perusahaan raksasa yang dibangun oleh tangan dingin sang kakek. Untuk sementara, Pamannya yang menjadi pimpinan tertinggi di sini. Ya, usaha fashion ini memang berbasiskan keluarga. Tak heran jika pemegang saham terbesar adalah keluarga inti. Begitu juga kebijakan yang ditetapkan. Namun mereka juga tidak melupakan hak-hak para pegawai. Buktinya banyak pegawai yang merasa nyaman dan jumlah pelamar yang masuk juga semakin meningkat tiap tahunnya.

Harusnya yang memegang kendali saat ini adalah anak pertama Jung Jihoon. Sayangnya anak dan menantunya tersebut harus meninggal dalam sebuah tragedi enam belas tahun silam. Meninggalkan dua anak lelaki yang akhirnya diasuhnya dengan cara lama. Jung Kangta, anak keduanya, yang kini menjadi Presdir juga hidup tak kalah kaku dari dirinya. Semenjak kepergian istrinya sepuluh tahun lalu, ia sulit menemukan senyuman dari wajah putra bungsunya. Hanya cucu pertamanya yang sering membuatnya tertawa kesal, sebab cucu keduanya tak kalah dinginnya dari mereka bertiga.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti karena atasannya diam di tempatnya. Ia melihat ke arah pandangan Jung sulung. Kini ia paham apa yang menarik perhatian Jung sulung. Di depan mereka. Dalam sebuah ruangan transparan, orang yang beberapa minggu ini membuat galau hati Jung sulung ada di depan mata. Dan senyum Jung sulung semakin merekah ketika sosok itu berjalan semakin mendekatinya.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Saya menanti permintaan maaf Anda." Ucapnya sopan.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti karena dipotong oleh namja bermata sipit di depannya. Jantungnya juga hampir lepas dari gantungannya. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki yang ia klaim sebagai cinta pertamanya kini berdiri di hadapannya. Membuat kakinya lemas seketika. Jantungnya terasa menggelenyar. Memacu darah semakin cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Memberikan sensasi lemas yang menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**HOW CAN I?**

**Ayy88fish**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

"**K" 061114**

**.**

**.**

A/n : Holla.. Hallo... Ayya is back! Haha.. Adakah yang merindukan saya? Ataukah hanya FF ini saja? Apapun itu tak masalah. Ayy sedang dalam mood luar biasa baik hari ini. Banyak kejadian lucu dan kebetulan yang menguntungkan. Huah. Ayya harus semakin memuji Tuhan agar diberi lebih banyak kebahagiaan. Bagaimana dengan kabar kalian? Ayya harap semuanya sehat dan juga dalam keadaan senang dan aman sentosa. *bahasa apa ini?*

Maafkan atas kesalahan posting kemarin. Ayya nggak tahu kalau ternyata editan FF ini belum tersimpan, jadinya ada beberapa bagian yang mengganja. Tapi ayya sudah memperbaikinya. Semoga tidak ada lagi yang terlewat.

Btw, apa ada yang bingung dengan tokoh duo Jung di sini? hohoho... Kalau gitu silahkan menebak siapa mereka. Yang benar bakal namanya bakal ayya masukin buat jadi tokoh di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Bales ripiu boleh? Boleh dong ya. Soalnya ayya happy banget baca komentar kalian. Walopun ada yang sudah ayya bales via PM boleh dong ayy sapa-sapa disini

Guest : IPY nggak discontinue. Masih lanjut. Tapi mohon sabar. Idenya masih diawang-awang. Hehe.. Terima kasih. Semoga FF ini termasuk yang ditunggu ya ^^.

Yoon HyunWoon : chap 2 sudah rilis ~~~~

Guest : sudah

Shanzec : Iya~~ Papa dan Appa. Haha.. saya rada bingung kalo nulis JaeSu. Hayo~~ itu Yunho bukan? Kalo baca chapter ini pasti tahu kan ^^

DahsyatNyaff : sudah

DolphinDei : yup. Sudah dijelaskan di chap 1 kan? Kudu mesti harus. Kan Yoona itu keponakan satu-satunya. Harta paling berharga yang ditinggalkan Boa. Iya nih, Junsu sibuk banget ama kerjaannya. Kan jadinya...

Princess ayu : iyakah? Sedih kah? Jujur saja, waktu nulis ayya nangis di beberapa bagian. *hati yang terlalu cemen* coba baca lagi, Boa itu siapanya Jeje. Iya. Ntar konfliknya juga sama ayah kandung Yoona. Jadi jangan lewatkan satu chapter pun ya *wink*

Jongindo : sudah. Kkk~~

Arthemis Jung : nama Arty persis ama kucingnya ayya ^^ *kecuali Jung-nya*. Iya. Ini sudah lanjut

Guest : iya. Yoona yang tabah ya. Tenang aja, banyak yang sayang Yoona kok.

Lipminnie : siapa ya? Chap depan Insya Allah akan terjawab.

Misschokyulate2 : Loh, emang ayya penrnah PHP ya? Kapan? *mendadak amnesia* semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan ya ^^

MaxMin : iya. Ayya janji dilanjut ampe selese *liatin draft FF yang numpuk*

Guest : Leukimia tipe ALL adalah jenis kanker darah yang umumnya menyerang anak-anak. Silahkan tanya Mbah Google aja. Kalo ayya jelasin disini ntar kepanjangan. Hehe..

Meotmeot : Ayah Yoona siapa ya? Bisa nebak?

ShinJiWoo920202 : kira-kira ada hubungannya nggak ya? Kalo nggak ada kurang greget gimanaa gitu. Maunya ada apa nggak? Hehe.. ditunggu saja lanjutannya ya c:

Indahjae : sudah update! Thank you ^^

Youleebitha : terima kasih ^^. Jae ketemu siapa hayo.. Bisa nebak? Sudah lanjutttt

Jjorien : Yup. Ayya lagi kesengsem ama Junsu sih. Biarpun sering dibully, dia punya kharisma tersendiri looh. Cocok nggak? Bisa bayangin nggak? Hehe.. ini udah lanjut ya ^^

nickeYJcassie : deeeekkkkk ~~~~~~ kkkk~~~ udah pm tapi gak puas juga. Haha.. dilema oh dilema. Pengen lanjut baca atau nggak itu terserah nickey. Tapi kakak gak tanggung loh ya kalo nyesel karena nggak ngikutin cerita ini *gaya!*. haha.. kalo menurut nickey FF ini udah nggak layak baca, kakak nggak papa kok ditinggalin reader. Sumpeh!

Guest : kkk~~~ sudah lanjut.

Adakah yang ketinggalan? Kayaknya udah semua. Tapi kalo ayya lupa mohon diingatkan. Untuk para guest, apa nggak sebaiknya menuliskan nama walaupun belum punya akun? Dengan begitu penulis bisa lebih mudah mengenali reader-nya. Sama dengan reader, author juga punya reviewer favorit. Sama seperti reader yang berharap bisa baca lanjutan FF yang bikin dia penasaran, author juga berharap reader kesayangannya mau meninggalkan jejak di chapter berikutnya.

Saya tipe orang yang aksi=reaksi. Jadi kalo ada yang baca balesan ripiu saya cuma 'lanjut' 'sudah' mohon tidak tersinggung ^^. Terima kasih buat yang review, follow dan fav. Ayya sangat menghargai kalian. Dari sekian banyak yang baca FF ayya, yang ninggalin jejak hanya segelintir saja. Aku sih 'rapopo'. Ayya tetap sayang kalian kok. Setidaknya itu menjadi penyemangat dalam bentuk lain bagi ayya.

Cukup sudah cuap-cuapnya. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. See ya. *chu~~*lambai-lambai cantik*


End file.
